


Let me draw a map to your heart

by jinwhoon (jeusseu)



Series: let's write our fate in our skins [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, also one sided jinyoon, soulmate!AU, there's namsong if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeusseu/pseuds/jinwhoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several times where Kim Jinwoo got lost, one time he didn't (really!), and a time that he gets lost, intentionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me draw a map to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine person 1 being super forgetful so they scribble down all the places their appointments are and person 2 tries to decipher them and figure out where they’re at and they meet and they see their writing on their hand from across the waiting room/ coffee shop/ etc. and they scramble to find a pen and write ‘found you’ on the back of their hand and person 1 sees it and they lock eyes and--

 

 

 

  
_"Are you sure you can handle delivering this hyung?"_   Seungyoon asks, his voice trailed off with all sorts of worries. Well, it's not that he trusts Jinwoo with this job, it's just, this job wasn't really meant for Jinwoo.

 

" _Yes yes, I can! Don't worry Seungyoon, I'll write the address and it'll be fine_ " The older of the two chimes, confident that he can deliver the ramen without any hassle and accidents, " _Plus, it's just downtown? I think I can really handle this._ "

 

Seungyoon is still not convinced. This is Jinwoo they're talking about. Kim Jinwoo, who got lost on a hotel lobby while finding the exit. Kim Jinwoo who always went on the other side of the right direction, Kim Jinwoo who is always a lost deer.

 

 

  
\----

 

 

  
Winner Ramen Shop is run and manned by four people. Seungyoon, the manager and cook, Nam Taehyun, the store's cashier, Song Mino, the delivery boy and keeper, and Kim Jinwoo, the waiter. The shop was still new, but the four of them have been friends for a long time, and decided to open something profitable while living together.

 

It's Thursday and past lunch already so the hype of people and the orders had died down a bit, but of course, there are still some people who're having their lunches late, so they still have a few orders here and there.

 

The members were sitting around as the last customer who dined-in already went out. Taehyun and Mino started to play around when Mino slipped on a ramen noodle, twisting his ankle in process and landing on his butt. Mino yelped out a bit as Taehyun snickers before helping the other up causing Seungyoon to freak out. Jinwoo helped Taehyun to make Mino sit while asking the other if he's fine.

 

Mino was about to give a smile and say he's fine, knowing Jinwoo worries a lot for all of them every time something happens when Taehyun grab his injured ankle and press a little pressure on the foot, causing Mino to howl in pain. _"Uhuh, you're not fine. Seungyoon-hyung, I'll bring him to the hospital, that fine?"_

 

Seungyoon agrees as he sees Mino's pain, he tried to come but Taehyun said he can handle this, and he's part of the reason why the other got his injuries in the first place. Jinwoo hailed a cab for them, and Taehyun nods as Mino smiles and thanked his hyung.

 

As the cab drove away, Seungyoon and Jinwoo were left alone when their delivery phone line rang. The two looked at each other, Seungyoon almost panics again, because this means they have a delivery, but then their delivery boy is injured and in the hospital, what will they do? He was about to answer the phone and decline when Jinwoo grabs the receiver first and greeted the customer. He took the order and told the customer to wait for their standard 40 minutes waiting time before ending the call.

 

The waiter smiled at the manager and told him that the customer wanted a black ramen with gyozas on the side. Seungyoon groans. " _We don't have a delivery boy, Jinwoo-hyung! You know I can't ride a motorbike."_

 

  
" _I'll deliver it!_ " Jinwoo beamed, smiled at the other like nothing's wrong in the world.

 

  
Seungyoon can feel a headache coming and prays for this day to just be over.

 

 

\----

 

  
Jinwoo puts on the helmet as he prepares to ride on the motorbike, and Seungyoon loads the ordered ramen on the compartment at the back of it. Sealing the box of orders, he went in front of Jinwoo, whose helmet is a little big on him.

 

Seungyoon can't help but sigh as he hands the address to Jinwoo. He really has a bad feeling about this, never mind the sale that will be lost in an order, Jinwoo's safety is more important than that, but his hyung is pretty persistent about delivering this order. He couldn't really help too since he cannot ride motorbikes, and someone has to man the shop.

 

Jinwoo took the address from Seungyoon and smiled at the other one. _"Hyung, the address is downtown, I think two blocks after the post office then right if you see a bench turn left, the bench must be on the right--"_

  
_"Ah, wait a minute I want to write that down."_

  
Jinwoo took out a pen on his breast pocket, and scribbled the address on the back of his hand first, Jinwoo felt a tingle as he wrote the last word of the address, but ignores it, thinking it's just somehow static.

  
Seungyoon once again recited the directions, while Jinwoo wrote it down on his hand.

 

 

**Downtown → 2 blocks after post office**  
**→ right bench → street of the customer**

 

  
Jinwoo held out his hand to Seungyoon, silently telling him that 'he has the address plus directions, he can do this' without any word to the other.

  
Seungyoon nods, still troubled, but he has to trust his hyung in this.

  
" _Call me if you haven't seen it after following those instructions, okay?_ " Seungyoon instructs and Jinwoo goes next to the bike.

  
"I can do this, you know." Jinwoo started the engine, and slowly drives off away from the store. Seungyoon stands diligently in front of the store until Jinwoo turned on an alley to go downtown. He sighed as he went inside of the shop, hoping his hyung would be okay.

  
_"If anything happens I'm sure he'll call--"_

  
Seungyoon can't finish what he's saying as Jinwoo's phone glows on the counter, and a notification of a game chimes. He groans.

 

_"He's doomed."_

 

\----

 

  
It's only 10 minutes that has passed since he left the shop, and Jinwoo has passed the second block after the post office, when he stopped in front of a two way street, one to his right, and one to his left. He peered on his hand, ' right bench ' He turned to the right most street. He passed through a bench, which is on his right side.

  
Jinwoo should have turned left.

 

  
\----

 

  
Jinwoo looked around the street, only 13 minutes left to deliver the Ramen or it'll be free. He tries to find the house of the customer, but he cannot find it.

  
_'All of the numbers of the houses here are even, number 7 is the house of the customer.'_

  
He was lost.

  
Jinwoo sighed. He always gets lost. But he followed the instructions of Seungyoon, how can this go wrong now.

  
He tries to grab his phone on his pocket, wanting to call Seungyoon and maybe he can point out where he could go back, but he can't find it, he can't find his phone, only to realize he had left it unconsciously on the counter of their shop.

  
Jinwoo groaned.

  
He looks around and finds the street name he's in, Gungja-ro, he should be at Neungdo-ro.

  
He's definitely lost.

  
He wrote down the Street where he is,  
so he couldn't forget it,

 

 

  
**Gungja-ro..**

 

 

  
Jinwoo was about to start the engine of the motorbike, hoping for a passerby or an officer around so he could ask for directions when he felt an itchy feeling on his hand. He glanced over his hand, only gasp when there are words appearing beside it.

 

 

 

**You lost?**

 

 

 

Jinwoo blinked. Is he hallucinating? Maybe he's so confused now that he's starting to see things. But, the scribble, the writing in his hand feels warm and.. Jinwoo fished out his pen and wrote back,

 

 

  
**Yes, I.. I'm in Gungja-ro, I should be in Neungdo-ro. I think I made a wrong turn.**

 

 

  
Jinwoo finished. He feels crazy for writing back but, he feels like this is the most sane thing to do also. He was about to believe that he's really crazy for writing on his hands when another scribble, no, words, instructions? Were appear on the back of his hand again.

 

 

 

  
**I see. Lemme help you? I think you just went through the right side of the bench, you should go back there and just turn left. The bench must be on your right side.**

 

 

Jinwoo feels overwhelmed. Should he follow what's on his hands or?

  
Jinwoo shook his head. He should follow this. Well, it's already weird and he's been running on circles right now, plus he doesn't have his phone or anyone to talk to (except his hands, god, this feels really crazy), and he has a delivery to do and.. 8 minutes to go before it becomes free and Seungyoon would kill him.

  
He took a deep breath, and drove back straight where the bench is, this time, he went through the left side, bench on the right, and slowly decelerates as he tries to find the house, after a minute, he found the house, just seven lots away from the street corner. Jinwoo looked at his clock, 4 minutes away from his deadline.

  
He quickly parked in front of the house and rang the doorbell, yelling _"Winner Ramen Delivery!"_. A petite old woman came out, smiled and got the order, saying she's really famished and was glad the food's here. She payed him, thanked him and went inside the house without much ado.

  
With his task accomplished, Jinwoo took a deep breath, leaned on the bike and smiled big. He has done it. He has done it and thanks to the scribble on his hand--

  
It's gone.

  
The scribbles, the words are gone!

  
The only scribbles left on his hand are the ones he wrote. But the scribble that instructed him what to do and where to go back and all was gone.

 

Jinwoo felt like disappointed and empty all of a sudden.

 

 

\----

 

 

  
When Jinwoo came back to the shop, Seungyoon hurriedly went to his side with a _"Hyung! You're back!"_ , Jinwoo just smiled at him, and gave him the customer's money for their sale.

  
Jinwoo sat on one of the tables, there are two or three customers currently eating, they don't look that they mind.

  
Seungyoon sat across Jinwoo, looking intently at his hyung. Jinwoo gave him money, meaning he was successful with his delivery job. What could be his problem? It's very obvious that his hyung is troubled by something, his smile isn't reaching his eyes.

  
_"Hyung, what's wrong?"_ He inquires softly.

  
The older just groans and peers at him, _"Hey, do you.."_ Jinwoo sat up straight, intently staring at Seungyoon, the other just gulped, feeling flustered all of a sudden that his hyung was staring at him. _"Seungyoon-ah, do you know about the scribbles in the hands that suddenly appear and disappear?"_

  
The other blinked. _'Scribbles?' "Hyung, what are you talking about?"_

  
Jinwoo stared. He really wants to know about those weird scribbles that saved him but.. is it fine to ask Seungyoon? But still, he doesn't have a choice. He wants to know but..

  
_"Don't laugh okay, but when I was doing the delivery I got lost and--"_

  
Jinwoo told Seungyoon what happened, how the scribbles actually saved him and made him go back and take the right direction, and how it suddenly vanished. Seungyoon just sat there, attentively listening to his hyung. He heard something like this already, his mom has told something like this to him already.

  
When Jinwoo finished, he looked like he was really disappointed that the scribbles are gone. Seungyoon can somehow sympathize with him.

  
_"Hyung, I think.. That's your soulmate?"_ Seungyoon tries. He really remembers something at the back of his mind, about Soulmates being able to see what their counterpart wrote on their skin when they're both reach their legal age.

  
His hyung blinked at him, _"My Soulmate?"_ It's weird, but somehow it made sense. Jinwoo grew up with his father. But he remembers his mum saying that when the right time comes, there'll be something surprising that's going to happen, he should just wait and try to be friendly in return. Sometimes, he would see his father writing something on his palm, but when he peers at it, there's nothing.

  
_"Yeah, I think."_   Seungyoon then explains what he remembers on the back of his head, it's not that clear, but it's there.

 

 _"Soulmates can see what their counterparts write on their skin.."_ He breathes as Jinwoo listens, looking intently at him, Seungyoon feels warm all of a sudden, but then continues, _"..I think there are restrictions though, like you can't write anything to reveal your identity, it won't show on your soulmate's skin, so it's no use. And ask any questions that could give away your identification."_

  
Jinwoo glance again at his hand, the scribble is still vivid on his mind but there's nothing in his hand. He still can't believe it, his soulmate just suddenly appeared. _"How did you know all of this 'Yoon?"_

  
The manager of the shop blinked. _"I remember my mom told me something about it a long time ago, I didn't know it's really true. Wow."_ He finishes, Jinwoo looks convinced.

Jinwoo nods, smiling at him before the door of the shop chimes, signaling a customer arrives and needs to be tended. Jinwoo got up from his seat and went to the cash register, since Taehyun isn't still around, they both would have double roles for today.

  
Seungyoon sighs, relieved that somehow a part of these ordeal was over. He followed Jinwoo who went to the kitchen, He needs to cook the order.

 

  
\----

 

 

They closed the shop without any other troubles, good thing that there are no other deliveries that called. They double checked if everything's all proper and clean before locking the doors and windows. Both of them walked down the street slowly, silently. The topic of theirs was still lurking on their mind. It's odd, but it makes sense somehow.

  
When it's time for them to part ways, Jinwoo gave Seungyoon a smile and a wave before walking to his apartment. Seungyoon waved him goodbye in return.

 

  
\----

 

  
Jinwoo was lying on the bed with his cat when he feels that itchy, tingling feeling again on his skin, on his left palm.

 

 

 

 

**Hey, did you find your way back?**

 

 

 

 

He couldn't believe this. It's his soulmate. What does he reply? Is he going to reply? Jinwoo calms himself before getting a pen, and wrote a simple,

 

 

 

**Yes, thank you! ^^**

 

 

 

 

**That's good. You should rest and sleep now. Goodnight.**

 

 

 

Was a quick response before Jinwoo could even breathe. This feels so surreal though, he knew his soulmate is somewhere out there, kind of concerned about him and his embarrassing escapade a while ago.

 

 

 

  
**Goodnight. Thanks again.**

 

 

 

  
The scribbles slowly fades away as Jinwoo drifts into sleep also.

 

 

\----

 

 

Jinwoo thinks the scribbles are disappearing after 10 minutes.

 

  
He woke up from a tingly-itchy feeling on the back of his hand, a kind of messy

 

 

  
**Good Morning,**

 

 

  
Was written. His soulmate. Jinwoo smiles. He feels warm all of a sudden and he peers to the clock beside his bed, it's just.. 7:05 am. And his soulmate is up really early.

  
Jinwoo didn't reply immediately, he just stared at his hand, thinking of his soulmate. Is she, or he, still in his bed? Or preparing breakfast? Cuddling his or her cat? Maybe dog? Well, maybe he or she went to shower immediately after saying the greeting?

  
While thinking, Jinwoo notices that the scribble was slowly fading away. And by the time it disappears, Jinwoo glanced at his clock, already 7:14, it disappears entirely when the clock hits at 7:15.

  
His soulmate's scribbles are always due in 10 minutes then. At least Jinwoo now knows this. He can see his soulmate's little messages for him in just 10 minutes.

  
Jinwoo wishes it would be longer, but, this is better, he thinks, it's better because now, he can talk and scribble something on the back of his hand, and someone, someone that's important to him, or will be important to him is going to read it and he won't feel alone.

 

 

\----

 

 

Lee Seunghoon was almost 20, almost 4 months before he's a legal adult, when he felt an itchy, tingling sensation on the back of his hand. It's weird, he knew he doesn't have any allergies of some sort but..

  
When he took a peek on his hand, he was perplexed, bewildered and somehow amused.

  
At the back of his hand were some kind of address, a coffee shop address?

  
Maybe he's just a little sleepy, so Seunghoon went to the bathroom and washed his face, when he was finished, it's still there. The scribble is still there.

  
But, Mapu-go? It's far, he would need to ride for hours just to get there.

  
Seunghoon sighs as he gets ready for his day. It's still weird, maybe he'll ask his mother later, but when he looked at his hand again for the scribbles, it's gone.

  
_"Ah, I'm really going crazy."_

 

 

\----

 

 

Seunghoon tried to ignore the 'weird-scribble-appearing-on-the-back-oh-my-hand-omg' incident and just went to his usual routine of the day.

 

Wake up, shower, eat, go to studio, dance, eat, dance, go home, eat, play with pets, sleep.

 

His day went on without much event when he feels again an itchy feeling on the back of his hand when he's walking on his way home. This time, an address of a fast food shop? with a time of 2pm.

 

It's weird. Seunghoon knows he's fully awake now and this is plainly real but also really unreal.

 

  
\----

 

  
Seunghoon really can't really keep any secrets from his mom, plus, he's also curious on how weird it is, so he asks her about it.

  
By the time he finished telling what's happening to him lately, his mom just smiled at him, saying his soulmate was somehow older than him. Just turned a legal age, she then explained how Soulmates could write things, scribbles on their skin and their counterpart can read it, can reply to it. But cannot reply with information giving away their identity, for it is useless. Their name, and other information wouldn't appear if they wrote it. That fate still want them to feel some kind of fascination, enjoyment and excitement to their soulmate when they meet. And there would be something different that would happen for the both of them, when they finally meet.

  
But Seunghoon reminded his mom that he's still not on a legal age, he's months and weeks away, she mentioned that the both of them must be of legal age, her mom just smiled, pat him and said simply, _"Maybe fate just wanted you to know your soulmate a little more,"_ She winked.

  
Seunghoon nods. Maybe.

 

  
\----

 

  
Seunghoon learns that maybe, just maybe, his soulmate is somehow, a forgetful person. Maybe clumsy too.

  
Over the weeks that passed, Seunghoon would feel that familiar, itchy tingling feeling at his hand, sometimes on the palm, at the back of his hand, there are notes, names, addresses, grocery lists too. But Seunghoon's favorite was when one time, there's a complete paragraph of.. a speech?

 

 

 

**I'm --- ------, from ---- ------, -- years old, I'm hardworking, and I will do my best for this job. Thank you very much.**

 

 

 

So his mom's right, anything about what could give away his soulmate's identity will not appear. But, he or she's cute. That's a fact. Seunghoon thinks as he snaps a photo of the scribble before it fades.

 

They haven't met yet but Seunghoon can already think of the things he would tease the other if ever.

  
Over time, notes, addresses, appointment dates are always appearing on Seunghoon's skin, he doesn't mind them, he's happy, infact. That he somehow kind of knows how his soulmate is doing. Where he or she is. It's pretty reassuring, it's making him feel at ease.

  
Well, there are times that Seunghoon would really want to reply with his soulmate's scribblings, like when a time his soulmate wrote something with an address, and a specific time. It's underlined, like his soulmate wants himself or herself to really remember it. It's important. It looks like he or she has an interview coming and Seunghoon really wants to write even a simple 'Goodluck' to him or her.

  
But he resisted. He's still months away from his legal age, and he promised himself that he would only reply his soulmate when he's at the right time.

  
So Seunghoon can just cheer his soulmate on his own. Wishing him or her the best of luck he or she can ever have while doing the things they need to do.

  
It's hard for Seunghoon, but the thought of soon. Soon, he can write back on his soulmate. Soon, he can share stories. Soon, he can ask questions to know more about him or her.

 

  
_Soon. Soon. Soon._

 

  
\----

 

  
Whenever his soulmate writes addresses and things, Seunghoon has a habit of taking a photo of it before it fades.

  
He then looks the place up when he has time. Finding out that the addresses are all within Mapo-gu.

 

 _'So he or she's maybe in Mapo-gu.'_ Seunghoon thinks. It's far, he needs to ride a train or long hours of bus riding, it's far, but it's also near, he can really meet his soulmate if he wants to, he or she's in Korea, that's good. At least they're in the same country.

  
Seunghoon decides that he'll try to move there if he's of legal age.

 

  
\----

 

  
When Seunghoon turned 20, he's not really all excited about his birthday, but more of looking forward on replying his soulmate.

  
He can now reply on his soulmate!

  
His friends took him out on a bar, at Pricked in Mapo-gu.

  
In Mapo-gu, yes. He already convinced his mom that he'll go to Mapo-gu, that he'll start there to find his self, to find his dream, of course, to find his soulmate too. His mom just chuckled at him, pinched him on his cheeks and told him to call her if he needs anything, and he's always welcome to come back at Busan.

  
Seunghoon made friends easily at the neighborhood of his apartment, he also found a job quickly, though just an assistant dance instructor, Seunghoon would persevere, to achieve what he wants.

  
They arrive early, just 8pm and started the party already; At the bar, Seunghoon waits, he waits because he wants to reply to his soulmate's scribbles. He waits.. And waits.. And waits.. But as the night gets deep, gets late, and Seunghoon has downed so many shots already, Seunghoon feels that his soulmate might not scribble tonight; He's feeling lightheaded now and just-- warm, hot, but it's the alcohol that's taking toll on him already, he thinks, his soulmate didn't write anything on his birthday.

  
Seunghoon drifts to sleep, unaware that an event appeared on the palm of his hand.

 

 

 

  
**Winner Ramen Shop Celebration Party**  
**Pricked Bar, Mapo-gu.**  
**11pm.**

 

 

 

 

\----

 

  
It's been days since Seunghoon turned 20 and all but his soulmate hasn't written anything yet. He feels kind of cheated and somehow grumpy. He want to write something so badly too but he doesn't know what to write.

  
_'Hi, hello. I'm your soulmate maybe we could get along?'_

  
Definitely not.

  
Seunghoon was so engrossed thinking about what to do when he feels that sensation again. He feels breathless all of a sudden, 'this is it, his soulmate has written something and.. he's gonna reply to it and..'

  
Seunghoon's palm revealed a list of.. Are those drama titles?

  
How can he reply if what's written on his palm is a drama title? What would he say? 'That's a great drama?' Even if he haven't watched it yet? No. He doesn't want to deceive his soulmate. But..

  
He feels like bursting.

  
But wait, his soulmate's watching dramas? So his soulmate's a girl?

  
Oh.

  
Oh..

  
Girls always watch dramas, right?

  
He doesn't know what to feel to be honest. He's just overwhelmed? It's no issue to him if he's soulmate's a male or female, his soulmate is his soulmate, he's sure he's gonna love him, or her whatever shape he or she makes. But now, he knew that his soulmate's a female. Seunghoon can't help but think of the many things he wanted to ask her. He can't help but think about how pretty she would be.

 

Seunghoon went to bed early, happy somehow that he knows even the gender of his soulmate.

 

He can't wait to meet her.

 

 

  
\----

 

 

 

Seunghoon doesn't feel the urge to reply any more of his soulmate's notes anymore, he became shy after learning her gender. His resolve to leave a good impression in her is greater than of his priority to made his presence known to his soulmate.

  
Though he still feels kinda weird, one time, his soulmate jotted down lists of groceries? He's not sure. Well, what's weird is that, the items that were listed were all male brands? from shaving cream, shampoos and bathroom essentials, Seunghoon was weirded out. Maybe she's shopping for her brother? Father..? He stopped thinking all of a sudden when he thought of a boyfriend. His soulmate having a boyfriend. Seunghoon sighs, he doesn't want to panic, it's not that it's not allowed to happen, he has a few crushes here and there but.. The thought of someone being his soulmate's first.. Something feels really heavy in his chest. Seunghoon doesn't want to think about it. They'll meet in the right time. He has no doubt about that but, ah, this is really making him crazy.

  
He just wants to meet her soon. Hopefully.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

  
Months passed and Seunghoon still hasn't replied to any of his soulmate's scribbles on his hand, it's weird but, he has learned how to just admire them, he still feels giddy and glad whenever they came, means he can learn a thing or two from his soulmate, it's nice, it's cute.

 

He was practicing with his class one afternoon when he felt another tingling sensation on his hand.

 

 

  
**7 Neungdo-ro street, Mapo-gu**

 

 

  
Then after a minute,

 

 

 

  
**Downtown → 2 blocks after post office**  
**→ turn right → street of the customer**

 

 

 

  
So his soulmate's going to Neungdo-ro today? Seunghoon knew that place, it's kind of near, but still would take an effort for him to go. He just wishes her to be safe.

 

  
He was about to instruct the next routine when another scribble appeared on his hand.

 

 

 

**Gungja-ro..**

 

 

Gungja-ro? But that's the other side of Neungdo-ro? Seunghoon called for a break on his class, slightly alert and worried that his soulmate might be lost right now. Should he reply to her? Ah, to hell with this, he should right? Maybe his soulmate wouldn't reply but at least he tried?

 

Seunghoon grabs a pen, and starts to write a simple,

 

 

 

**You lost?**

 

 

 

  
He held his breath, his first time replying to his soulmate and it's a question if she's lost. Great. Way to go for first impressions. He just wish she's really not lost and just--

 

 

 

**Yes, I.. I'm in Gungja-ro, I should be in Neungdo-ro. I think I made a wrong turn.**

 

 

 

She replied! Seunghoon almost jumps on his seat. But he tried to calm himself, be poised infront of his class, they're looking at him intently, must be weirded out that he's jumpy and all at the moment.

  
She's lost though, he needs to help her. Seunghoon twirls his pen, closes his eyes a moment as he tries to remember Neungdo-ro and Gungja-ro, he's sure that the two are just side by side, so his soulmate just have to go back to where she made the wrong turn and take the other way. He quickly scribbled his reply,

 

 

 

**I see. Lemme help you? I think you just went through the right side of the bench,**

**you should go back there and just turn left. The bench must be on your right side.**

 

 

 

  
Hopefully, his soulmate would take his advise and..

  
_"Seunghoon-sshi, aren't we going to start now?"_

  
_On_ e of his students raised his hand and asked him, Seunghoon looked at the time, he's been away for 15 minutes, they must be bored already. He got up from his table and played the sound system back to life. Seunghoon went infront of everyone again and started the lesson.

  
At the back of his head, he hopes he helped his soulmate somehow.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

  
Later that night, Seunghoon can't sleep. He didn't know if his soulmate has replied on his instructions a while ago or not, he hadn't notice it. But he hopes she has found her way somehow. He tossed and turn in his bed, he can't really help it anymore, he wants to know what happened.

 

 

 

**Hey, did you find your way back?**

 

 

  
It's kind of late now but he hopes--

 

 

 

**Yes, thank you! ^^**

 

 

 

Seunghoon thinks this is not healthy for him, he's heart is pretty much thumping so loudly right now he's hearing it loudly and clear, _'so this is how it feels to have someone you can just..'_ He smiles, and write a,

 

 

 

  
**That's good. You should rest and sleep now. Goodnight.**

 

 

 

  
He wants to talk to her, but it's late and he's sure she had a rough day, he hopes she'll be fine and rest. Seunghoon smiles as he felt something tickle him a bit, and when he peered on his hand, a cute message was written.

 

 

 

  
**Goodnight! Thanks again. ^^**

 

 

 

  
He's smiling as he drifts off to sleep.

 

  
\----

 

  
Days passed and Seunghoon and his soulmate was conversing everyday, little notes, little reminders, it makes his day brighter, Seunghoon finds everyday little scribbles cute, important and it makes his day.

  
He learns many things about his soulmate, like she's addicted to mobile games; Seunghoon was having his lunch when a number appeared on his wrists, 80, then after a while, 83, and it goes on, it declines then suddenly goes up. Seunghoon was curious so he asked,

 

 

**What are those numbers for?**

 

**My score in a game app.**

 

 

Before Seunghoon could reply, another message appeared.

 

 

**Sorry, I really want to beat my last score so.. >_<**

 

 

Seunghoon smiles, his soulmate's really adorable.

 

 

**It's fine, I don't mind.**

 

\----

 

 

Seungyoon, Taehyun and Mino soon notice that Jinwoo became more cheerful and happy since the delivery incident. Seungyoon told Mino and Taehyun what happened to Jinwoo, and the two just nods. They both already knew about the Soulmate business, somehow surprised that Jinwoo didn't know it, but then, they had a hunch that of course, Jinwoo wouldn't know. He lived with his father in the island since he was young, and they can't really think of that his father would open up a soulmate topic. The three of them learned it from their moms specifically. They couldn't blame their hyung for being not aware of this.

  
The other two eyed Seungyoon intently though. Fully aware that the other has a crush on Jinwoo. Seungyoon just smiled and brushed it off. It's just a crush, Jinwoo's just really affectionate and kind he can't help but to somehow develop a crush, and if Jinwoo found his soulmate, and it's not him, Seungyoon wasn't that selfish to restrain the other, especially when it's just one sided. He was even happy for Jinwoo. Seeing a happy Jinwoo is enough for him. He's happy too.

  
One of the things that change is that, Jinwoo is never late anymore. It's not that their hyung's always late, he's just.. really early nowadays. Most of the time, it's Jinwoo who's always the last one to arrive at the store before they open it. But now, Jinwoo's already there before they arrive. When they ask him, Jinwoo says that he was just early to rise now, as he also goes to bed early nowadays.

 

 

\----

 

  
**Hi.**

 

  
**Hello.**

 

  
**How are you?**

 

  
**Fine, just had a rough day I guess?**

 

  
Jinwoo gasped. Wait, he doesn't want to tell his soulmate that, what if he or she thinks that he doesn't want to talk with them? What if--

 

 

**I say hey, you say ho!**

 

  
_"What?"_ Jinwoo spats to himself, he was confused but.. Oh, another scribble.

 

 

  
**Hey!**

 

 

  
Jinwoo barely thinks as he hastily replied back with a messy,

 

 

  
**Ho?**

 

  
**It's Ho!**  
**Again! Again!**  
**I say Hey, you say Ho!**

**Hey!**

 

  
Jinwoo smiles unconsciously as he replies with a   **'HO!'**   on his palm. He chuckles. There wasn't a reply after a minute, Jinwoo was slightly still confused, but another scribble appeared on his hand.

 

 

  
**Did you smile? Feel a little better now?**

 

 

Oh. So that's what his soulmate is after, Jinwoo feels warm all of a sudden. His soulmate's really caring and just, kind.

 

**Yeah, thanks. That worked like a charm.**

**Great to hear that, always works for me and my buds.**

 

  
Jinwoo thinks about what kind of person his soulmate is, he thinks about his friends, he thinks about how would they actually met, how would he react to his soulmate, how would they even know that they're soulmates in the first place?

 

 

\----

 

  
Jinwoo was surprised when one day, when a sad face was drawn on his palm. His soulmate's sad?

 

 

**:(**

 

 

  
**What's wrong?**

 

 

  
**I don't know what to do with the new choreography, it's hard.**

 

  
His soulmate's a choreographer? Dancer? Jinwoo feels blood rushing on his face for no reason, he just knew that his soulmate's a dancer. It's making him flustered for some reason he doesn't know. But enough about him. He needs to say something to his soulmate,

 

 

  
**You can do it!**

**:(**

 

 

Ah, it didn't work. Jinwoo thinks,

 

 

  
He drew a treble clef, and wrote, **YOU JUST GOTTA BE STRONG**

 

 

  
\----

 

 

  
_"You just gotta be strong."_ Seunghoon repeats, repeats it like a mantra, and it's making him feel warm, feeling light, he took a deep breath and muttered _'You just gotta be strong'_ again and it's really making him feel good.

  
He hastily snaps a photo of the scribble, of his soulmate's drawing and words, setting it as his wallpaper. He feels inspired all of a sudden.

  
Seunghoon got up and turn on the player, music flows over the room, Seunghoon lets his body move on his own, dancing, popping and moving again. He founds himself immersed with the music, he dances on a new routine, totally in sync with the music again.

 

His mind filled with _"You just gotta be strong."_

 

  
\----

 

 

Jinwoo will be honest: he doesn't know when did he fell in love.

  
He's inlove, he's inlove with his soulmate.

  
That's good. That's fine. That's how it's supposed to be. But at the same time, Jinwoo is weirded out by his self. When did he started to feel this? How did he fell inlove with his soulmate when they're just talking to their skin?

  
All that he knows is that his soulmate's an interesting person, a choreographer, an artist in the making. That his soulmate's kind, funny and caring.

  
He believes in him whole heartedly, he doesn't know where he suddenly got the faith he's having for his soulmate but he knows he believes in him or her. He cherishes the little talks, scribbles, words on his skin that his soulmate writes, he hopes, he dreams that someday, soon, he can see and meet his soulmate face to face.

  
But still, Jinwoo doesn't know when did he start feeling this way. He doesn't really know it to be honest, Taehyun just pointed it out on his face that's why he finally realized.

 

 

 

_"Hyung, what are you doing?" Their maknae asked, staring intently at his hyung. The said hyung was just staring at his palm, his hand. Good thing the store's not quite crowded yet, so they can still sit around._

  
_"Hm?" Jinwoo hums, he doesn't really know, but he just wants to see his soulmate's scribbles, they've talked a lot yesterday, he thinks he has drifted to sleep while talking to his soulmate, he wants to say sorry but--_

  
_Taehyun smirks, this is new, this is raw, his hyung is inlove. It's cute, he thinks, this is the first time they've seen Jinwoo being so much in daze like this. Well, Jinwoo's always in daze, but this, he looks longing, seeking something, someone. It's good, it's about time his hyung should feel something like this, it's about time his hyung should be happy._

  
_"Hyung I think you should write to your soulmate, I know you are waiting but, try to write to them first? There's no harm." Taehyun suggests, settling across Jinwoo's seat._

  
_The hyung blinked. How did Taehyun knew? But then, this is Taehyun, and their maknae's always been this sharp and observant. "You think so?"_

  
_Taehyun just nods. They all noticed that Jinwoo would just wait for his soulmate's scribbles to appear on his skin. They can't see it, only Jinwoo does; And they're all curious._

  
_Sometimes, Jinwoo pouts while staring at his palm, his hand; Sometimes, Jinwoo would smile unconsciously while writing back, Jinwoo would conceal what he would write to his soulmate, but it's futile, because they don't see it. Though it's fun not to say to their hyung that they can't see it even if he writes on his skin in front of them, because Jinwoo's cute trying to hide what he replies to his soulmate. The three of them agrees that they wouldn't tell this to their hyung for a time. Sometimes, Jinwoo would blush, be flustered while gaping at his skin. Taehyun wants to know what his hyung's soulmate wrote to make Jinwoo blush like that, it's endearing to see their Jinwoo-hyung like that. Taehyun made a mental note to congratulate Jinwoo's soulmate the moment they meet._

  
_It's always like that, Taehyun discovers more of Jinwoo's expressions, of Jinwoo's faces, of Jinwoo. It's cute, it's nice, it's adorable, it's all thanks to Jinwoo's soulmate. Taehyun may not show it all the time, but he's fond of their hyung. He treasures him like a real brother. And this, if their hyung was being happy because he's inlove, Taehyun would support him._

  
_He decides to tease his hyung, "You're so cute when you're inlove Jinwoo-hyung." He coos, while the other was busy hiding what he's scribbling on the back of his hand._

  
_The said lover boy froze, 'inlove?'_

  
_Jinwoo looked at Taehyun. He's inlove? "Inlove?" He asked, he feels lightheaded all of a sudden. The maknae just smiles at his hyung. Resting his chin on his hand while looking at Jinwoo, he explained, "I think so, don't you think you're inlove hyung?" As much as this is fun, Taehyun still wants Jinwoo to realize this on his own, for him to point out his emotions himself. For him to realize what he really feels and put a label on it. 'It's about time,' he thinks, Jinwoo and his soulmate were running on circles for half a year now, it's cute, but Taehyun also wants to see his hyung find his happiness soon. That'll be more cute and endearing. He knew Jinwoo just needs a little push, his hyung always worries that he's not enough, Taehyun thinks it's not that, it's just, his hyung doesn't have the confidence in his self._

  
_He's inlove. He's inlove. He's inlove._

  
_Oh, he's inlove. With his soulmate. Great._

 

 

 

  
Jinwoo heard that people tend to fall inlove with their soulmate when they finally met, that their story would really start after they meet, that the scribbles, writing on their skin was just a way to know the other a little more before they actually meet. That the scribbles, skin-writing is just like a cheat, and you win when you finally reach the goal, when the two of you finally meet. But this, Jinwoo thinks he already won even with just using the said cheat on the game, while the game is still being played.

  
He doesn't really know what to do know that he finally realize that he's inlove with his soulmate, that's great then, but it's also weird, he still doesn't know what his soulmate's look like and he's already inlove. Well, appearances doesn't really matter to him, he knew that his soulmate's a great person.

  
Come to think of it, when the scribbles appear now, it's not a tingly itchy feeling anymore, it's a warm, comforting sensation when it appears now.

  
Jinwoo still wonders when did he fell inlove though.

 

 

 

When his soulmate saved him from being totally lost?

  
It was the first time they ever converse, the first time Jinwoo learned about the whole soulmate-writing-thing to be honest, the first time he knew that there's someone, a real someone who's destined for him. It's weird, it's peculiar, but at the same time it's enlightening, and it feels so surreal.

Did he fell inlove with his soulmate from the start?

 

 

  
When his soulmate cheered him up?

  
'I say hey, you say ho?' Jinwoo smiles when he remembers that, it made him feel warm, feel happy all of a sudden, it's a nice gesture of his soulmate.

Did he fell inlove when his soulmate first cheered him up?

 

 

  
When his soulmate thanked him?

  
Jinwoo got the 'Thank you for yesterday:)' the morning after he drew and write YOU GOTTA BE STRONG to his soulmate. Jinwoo feels himself breathe when he read the message, he was actually worried that his soulmate got the message all wrong, but he was glad that instead of his soulmate's usual 'Good Morning' scribbles, he got Thanked at what he wrote about.

Did he fell inlove after his soulmate thanked him?

 

 

  
When his soulmate complimented him?

  
His soulmate asked Jinwoo how his day went and Jinwoo told his soulmate that an old lady customer gave him a big tip after servicing them at their demands, it was a hassle, but Jinwoo felt happy after the old lady said he did a good job and sorry if she was demanding, she's just really stressed out but Jinwoo's hard work made her feel better. His soulmate told him he did a great job, that he's kind and he or she is proud of him. That made Jinwoo feel flushed, they're still in the shop and Seungyoon and Mino coos at him and Taehyun grinned.

  
Did he fell inlove when he was complimented?

 

 

 

When his soulmate told him he or she thinks of him?

  
They were talking, writing, scribbling to each other back and forth when he asks his soulmate what's he or she is thinking right now, it's a long pause, and Jinwoo was about to say he's sorry when a " **YOU.** " appeared on his hand, it's warm, almost hot. And before he could reply, Jinwoo read another message, " **I'm always thinking of you. ;)** " Jinwoo chuckles. He replied with a " **Smooth talker.** " which he got a reply of " **It's true!** "

  
Did he fell inlove after he knew his soulmate thinks of him all the time?

 

 

There were so many things, moments, he and his soulmate already had (though with just writing on his hands and skin), Jinwoo couldn't really point out the exact time he fell inlove.

 

 

Or maybe when..

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

Jinwoo wrote the address Seungyoon told him a while ago.

 

 

**Inner Cafe,**  
**Dohwa-dong, 230-8**

 

 

It's Sunday and it's his day off. Seungyoon told him a coffee shop that sells great coffee lattes and cheesecakes, which Jinwoo craves for more than a week now. So he's gonna go try it. He doesn't know the place, but, he wants to go, he declined Seungyoon's offer to accompany him, he knew that their shop manager is bound to go to Busan for his mother's birthday, so he doesn't want to interfere. So he says he's fine, he can do this. If anything happens, he'll call him. Their young leader nods, still worried but nods. Mino has accompanied Taehyun to their maknae's (weekly) shopping galore. Jinwoo thinks Mino's whipped (he totally is), but uses the excuse of paying Taehyun's kindness back when he was injured, by being his chaperon. Jinwoo rolls his eyes for (obvious) the excuse.

 

 

He rode the bus, it's five stops away from his house, four from the ramen shop. He sat cozily on one of the empty two-seater seats, he was humming, enjoying the blur of view from the window of the bus when he felt the back of his hands tickle,

 

 

  
**You're going to Inner Cafe?**

 

 

 

Oh, his soulmate. Jinwoo rummage for a pen on his bag, finding the said pen, he replies, it's not weird for him anymore. He saw people scribbling words, notes on their skin too. At first it was peculiar, eccentric, but then, Jinwoo got used to it, everyone was also doing it, so why hesitate?

 

 

 

**Yes. I wanna try their cheesecakes!**

 

 

 

Jinwoo waits, but his soulmate didn't reply. _'must be busy,'_   he shrugs as he waits for his stop.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

  
Seunghoon panics. Inner cafe's just beside the studio where he's at right now. It's sunday, he doesn't have any work, but Seunghoon always gets ahead of himself, of everything, so even if it's his rest day he goes to the studio and thinks of a new choreography. There's no harm done, he likes dancing, it makes him feel at ease, it makes him feel free.

 

When he saw the address scribbled on his hand, Seunghoon thinks his heart flips. His soulmate was so near, like, really near now. Only a store away from where he was and just.. Is it the right time? The right time for them to meet? Seunghoon panics. He doesn't know what to do. He's excited, but he's afraid. He wants to meet her, but still, he's terrified.

 

What if she's not yet ready? What if she still doesn't want to meet him yet? What if she's shocked about him being there? What if she thinks he's stalking her and..

 

_What if, what if, what if.._

 

But what if this is the right time? What if this is just the moment they could actually meet? What if she would be surprised but happy when they finally meet?

 

Seunghoon isn't sure. His mom didn't say anything about the right time about soulmates and all. He's note sure, he's not--

 

There's a ticklish sensation on his hand again, he peered at it instantly, he knew it was his soulmate and--

 

 

 

  
**I think I'm lost again :(**

 

 

 

  
Seunghoon blinked. The cafe was just in a corner when you turn to your left after three blocks from the bus stop. It's not that hard to find. Well, this is his soulmate, and Seunghoon already knew his soulmate is always getting lost, he tries to help her find her way as much as he can, thankfully she always does. Seunghoon was glad at that.

 

But it's kind of different now. It's, he has an urge to just go where she is directly and accompany her to the said cafe himself. He wants..

 

 

 

 

**Where are you? Do you see any signs?**

 

 

 

 

Seunghoon took a deep breath, he's really on the edge to go to where his soulmate is at, where ever she may be, just so he could meet her, accompany her to the cafe and--

 

 

 

  
**I'm sure I made it to the right stop, turned left after three blocks. I can't see it though.**

 

 

 

  
Seunghoon reads. Well, that's right, his soulmate's made it to the right stop if she turned left after three blocks and where--

 

 

 

**I'm infront of Serenade Studio.**

 

 

 

Serenade Studio. Serenade Studio. Serenade Studio. Seunghoon cannot breathe. He remembers that there's a huge board outside the studio, an announcement for the upcoming summer dance classes. And Seunghoon's pretty sure that the sign was just covering the cafe's store sign if one's walking on the side of the road.

 

  
She's not lost, she's just confused. She's already there but the sign of his dance studio announcement was making it hard for her to see. It's like here is his chance to meet her. She's infront of his studio.

 

  
_Oh. His soulmate's just infront of the studio where he's at. OH._

 

  
Seunghoon doesn't know what to do, she's just outside. _She's outside, Seunghoon. This is your chance. She's already outside and if this is not fate's doing he doesn't know anymore._ He tries to calm down. Tries to breathe. He doesn't really know what to do, so he writes a,

 

 

 

**Just stay where you are.**

 

 

 

  
\----

 

 

 

Jinwoo stared at his hand.

 

 

 

 

**Just stay where you are.**

 

 

 

 

What does his soulmate mean? Does it mean that he or she is near? No. That couldn't be. Maybe his soulmate was looking up the place and, oh. Why didn't he thought of using his phone, silly Jinwoo. When he fishes out his phone from his pocket, and it's dead. It doesn't open. Completely empty battery. Ah, just great. Now he doesn't really have any choice but to wait for his soulmate look up to where he is and--

 

 

 

  
**Are you wearing a grey hoodie?**

 

 

 

 

Jinwoo gasped. How can his soulmate know what he's wearing, is his soulmate around--

  
There was another ticklish, feeling, and Jinwoo held his breath as he peered at it,

 

 

 

 

  
**Found you.**

 

 

 

  
\----

 

 

 

 

Seunghoon got up. He can't believe this but he's going to see his soulmate. She's just infront of the studio. This is it.

  
Seunghoon jumps over the stairs, the his dance studio was a floor above the entrance of the studio, the one on the first floor was the one he used for classes, but when he thinks of a choreography, he always works on the second floor's dance studio. It's smaller, but Seunghoon feels more at ease in there. There was a window on the stairs, looking at the outside and Seunghoon stops there.

  
He wants to see her. He wants to see her. He wants to see her.

  
He peeked at the window and looked down.

  
He doesn't see any girl around. Only a guy with a grey hoodie and black, skin-tight pants. His hair was a little short, he can't see his face, though. He was looking around and--

  
It hits Seunghoon.

  
He pulled out his pen again, scribbles and hopes what he thinks is right.

 

 

 

  
**Are you wearing a grey hoodie?**

 

 

 

 

When he looked through the window again and see that the guy--the grey hoodie wearing guy peered at his hand, and Seunghoon knew.

  
His soulmate is not a girl. It's a guy. It's this guy. Seunghoon grins. Realizing that, this is why his soulmate is listing of male brands of bathroom essentials, of shaving creams. _This is why.. This is why.. This is why._

  
Seunghoon almost laughs out loud. His soulmate being a male doesn't reduce his excitement to meet him. This only excites him more if ever, he's still his soulmate who Seunghoon thinks is cute, charming and adorable. He's still the soulmate that Seunghoon thinks of every time, He's the soulmate that Seunghoon wants to meet soon, soon, soon (and that soon soon soon became now now now). He's the soulmate that Seunghoon-- Likes, adore. He's the soulmate Seunghoon's going to learn more about and cherish and--

 

  
The dancer didn't waste any more of the time, he strides down, when he's infront of the door-- a door only separating them, he writes down the one thing he wants to write from a long time ago,

 

 

 

 

**Found you.**

 

 

 

  
\----

 

 

 

Jinwoo gaped.

 

 _"Found you?"_ He muttered, at the same time the door of the studio he's in front of, opened.

 

Jinwoo flinched. Surprise at the sudden opening of the door, and when he looked up, straight, to who opened the door, there stood a guy. He was taller than him, a lot taller than him, the guy has cute, small eyes, he was panting, clutching the door knob as he was looking straight at Jinwoo. Jinwoo was about to ask if he was okay when the guy stood up straight, stepped closer to Jinwoo, the guy was so close and Jinwoo doesn't know why he isn't pushing him away, he was stunned, and then the guy ducked closer to his ear and muttered, _"Found you."_

 

When the guy stood up straight again, he was smiling at Jinwoo, his eyes turned into beautiful crescents and just smiled at him. Jinwoo blinked. He really doesn't know what to do, the stranger--his soulmate, his soulmate is standing infront of him and this is so sudden and quick but it's happening and Jinwoo feels so so so breathless. He wanted this to happen but now that it's happening he doesn't know what to do, he's gaping at his soulmate because, god help him he's so attractive, he's so attractive and tall and just, leaving him breathless.

 

 

Jinwoo looked into his soulmate's eyes and got lost again.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

  
Seunghoon doesn't know where he got the guts to stride to his soulmate's personal space and say _"Found you"_ to his ear. But then, the moment he opened the door and heard his soulmate mutter _"Found you,"_ he lost it and just wanted to do it.

  
He feels breathless, exhilarating, and he's sure it's not because of how he quickly strode down the stairs, his soulmate, his oh-so pretty soulmate was infront of him now. Yes, he's not the girl he's assumed of, but god, his soulmate is beautiful, pretty and perfect and Seunghoon is just breathless. This guy is his soulmate, the one who easily gets lost, the one who was cheering him up, the one he was looking forward to meet, _the one--he's the one._

 

Seunghoon smiled, he can't help but to smile at his soulmate's confused look, well, he can't blame him, their meeting was really leaving him breathless too and..

 

 

  
_"I say hey, you say ho, Hey!"_

 

 

  
Seunghoon says all of a sudden, wanting to really see what will his other half do and to his surprise, his soulmate smiled. Oh god, he's more beautiful when he's smiling.

 

 _"Ho!"_ His soulmate chuckled. His soulmate's laugh is music to his ears and Seunghoon still feels that this moment is not real because this is too dreamy for him and--

 

Seunghoon can feel his wrists tingling again, almost vibrating. And then he looked at it, he saw his soulmate looked at his own wrists too. He peered at his wrists and, it has three letters. Three bold letters suddenly appeared on his skin.

 

 

 

**KJW**

 

 

 

He looked at his soulmate, the other was staring at his wrists also and muttered, _"LSH"._ He peered over to his soulmate's wrists, only to find a--

 

 

 

**LSH**

 

 

 

 _"LSH, Lee Seung Hoon."_ Seunghoon supplied. His soulmate looked at him, and Seunghoon thinks his soulmate is beautiful, too beautiful he's getting lost in those orbs and--

 

 

 _"KJW, Kim Jin Woo."_ His soulmate smiled.

 

 

  
\----

 

 

 _"Kim Jinwoo"_   his soulmate-Seunghoon repeated his name and Jinwoo feels so warm all of a sudden. It's elating. It's so unreal but real and he just wants to know more of Seunghoon and Jinwoo feels the sudden wave of excitement and he can't really think of anything right now but--

  
_"Jinwoo-sshi, would you still like to go to Inner Cafe? I can accompany you there."_ Seunghoon offers and who is Jinwoo to decline.

  
_"Um, Yes. Thank you, Seunghoon-sshi."_ He bows, and then his soulmate-Seunghoon hops on his side and walks, Jinwoo followed him, passing the announcement sign before he saw the cafe.

  
Jinwoo blinked. So he wasn't really lost, the cafe was just blocked by the announcement. Oh.

  
Seunghoon opens the cafe door for Jinwoo, he stepped aside and lets Jinwoo in before he releases his hold on the door, following his soulmate on the cafe. Jinwoo peered over the cakes that were displayed on the glass. _"The cheesecakes here are really the best."_   Seunghoon suggest and Jinwoo nods. Seunghoon goes to the cashier and ordered 2 cheesecakes, and 2 lattes, then paying before Jinwoo could even hold on his wallet.

  
_"My treat."_   Seunghoon winked, and Jinwoo flushes.

 

 

\----

 

 

  
_"Good?"_ Seunghoon asks as Jinwoo eats the cheesecake. His soulmate was really cute and--

 

 _"Good!"_ Jinwoo beams and he's smiling again. Seunghoon thinks he's gonna have cavities and it's not because of the cheesecake.

 

_"Very good."_

 

 

 

\----

 

 

  
Jinwoo thinks it doesn't matter now when he did fell inlove. What matters is that he is inlove, and he is falling inlove every single day that Seunghoon--his soulmate talks to him, writes him. It's nice, it's sweet. It's all what Jinwoo wants and needs.

  
They were in Seunghoon's apartment, a year and a few months after they meet, almost a two years after their whole writing-on-your-soulmate's-skin thing occured and happened. Jinwoo and Seunghoon found comfort and happiness with each other's company. Both thought it would be awkward, but it worked out fine, really fine, much to their delight.

  
Seunghoon was laying on the couch as Jinwoo just finished another drama, or movie, japanese this time. He knew over the year and months that had passed that Jinwoo was an avid watcher, he watches almost any drama (romcoms are his favorite and Seunghoon was bound to watch it with him if he liked it too much), comments here and there. It's amazing how his soulmate can watch those.

  
Seunghoon then felt the edge of the couch dips, and Jinwoo was there. His soulmate smiled at him, and after a moment, decided to lay flatly on top of him. Their legs all tangled. Jinwoo's slim body lay atop of Seunghoon's strong, fit one. Seunghoon doesn't mind, after all this time, Jinwoo is still light, (even if he's older. Seunghoon can't believe it at first, just when Jinwoo pouted and shove his ID on him, just almost 4 months older) and he's glad that after a year, Jinwoo became comfortable enough for him to initiate skinship like this.

  
Jinwoo didn't say anything yet and just stared at him, looking Seunghoon eye to eye. Seunghoon doesn't back away either, why would he? After all this time, he thinks that Jinwoo is just getting more pretty and beautiful as time passes and who is he to look away when the said beauty is staring at him. Seunghoon still feels heavenly after all this time.

  
_"Seunghoon-ah, I think I'm lost again."_ Jinwoo said, not breaking his stare at Seunghoon at all.

  
_"Lost?"_   Seunghoon inquired. Not getting it at all.

  
_"Maybe."_   Jinwoo shrugs, still looking intently at Seunghoon, he was going up and down with Seunghoon's breathing but he still doesn't flinch. Still staring intently at the other's eyes.

  
Seunghoon stared back at Jinwoo. He doesn't know what his soulmate's been up to, but oh. He heard this line. It was on the movie that he was watching a while ago. Well, how could Seunghoon not notice it, Jinwoo replayed the scene over and over until he's satisfied. He grinned. Oh of course. Jinwoo would always like to re-enact his favorite scenes and--

  
Seunghoon grins as he cupped Jinwoo's cheeks, who are turning red and Seunghoon pulls him down, kisses him.

  
_"Must be."_ He breathes as they part. Their faces are still close, the tip of their noses touching, their breaths fanning each other's faces and,

  
Jinwoo grins. He cupped Seunghoon's cheeks on his palms, squashing the other face as he giggles, _"No, no, no. You should first say 'Must be' before you kiss me!"_

  
Seunghoon laughs with him, says _"Take two?"_ after their laughter died down.

  
Jinwoo nods. But Seunghoon kisses him without saying the line again. He's hopeless.

 

 

 

  
Ah, it's good that he got 'lost'.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ;w; idk how I did this monstrosity istg i only planned for the usual 3k long fic but.. yeah. Tell me what you think? (and, sorry for typos!)
> 
> also, little clarifications!
> 
> 1\. The directions about Jinwoo getting lost, "Jinwoo should have turned left." well, Seungyoon said he should turn right when he see a bench, meaning the bench much be on his right side. So Jinwoo really should have turned left and not right. (does this makes sense lol omg)
> 
> 2\. Idk about roads and streets on Seoul and Mapo-gu so sorry, i easily get lost too. haha
> 
> 3\. Every Soulmate scribble business has different conditions, like here, Jinwoo and Seunghoon are the only ones that can see what they write to each other; And they only have 10 minutes for their scribbles, unlike KangNam's, that have 1 hour.
> 
> 4\. The stories are not connected lol. Let's just say that KangNam story happened in Seungyoon's past life and all and yeah.
> 
> 5\. I'm sorry for the amount of canon quotes? haha, I just love them. "maybe" "must be" /lies on the floor
> 
> 6\. I love KimNam brotp <3 my pretty babies ;__;
> 
> \---
> 
> Istg NamSong was the one i'm planning to write next (after the KangNam), but.. the amount of Jinhoon this week oh so inspired me so.. um yeah. anyway, i got this from this [prompt](http://princess-tuna.tumblr.com/post/140598950943/let-gavin-free-soulmate-au-where-when-you-write) and istg i'll make the namsong soon lol


End file.
